chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eranni DiVanni
A guard stationed at Fort Darackei, Eranni DiVanni and his twin sister, Baccano DiVanni, are among the first to greet newcomers to the fort. However, due to their tendency to annoy Governor Danazzi, they're also usually the first to be sent on missions that aren't wholly safe. Although his rudimentary fighting skills leave some to be desired, Eranni is endlessly curious and has picked up quite a slew of knowledge about Mioura in his time at the fort. Second Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past At the start of the Mioura campaign, Eranni and Baccano offered to give the newcomers to Fort Darackei a tour of the place so that they could better familiarize themselves with it. However, their offer was ignored, though the later arrivals Cameo and Ddremmu helped them fend off some undead beasts near the fort's graveyard. They found a young necromancer there who intoned for them to visit the Village of Stone in the east, though Baccano wisely decided it would be better to stay out of it and merely directed Cameo and Ddremmu to there, if they wanted to go. It wasn't until Baccano later found Bahku and Liddum wounded on the road to the Abyssal Gorge that any of them heard what had happened to the twins. Eranni had left on his own for Dokani Castle, and Baccano wanted him safely brought back home, but could not leave herself. True to their word, they eventually located Eranni safely and returned him to Fort Darackei, though he was quite reasonably rattled by the whole experience. Streeg: The Final Eclipse Eranni's name was seen later in a book he wrote about Mioura following his harrowing adventures on Ruenfora. Third Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past In Arplakoon's third dream, Eranni and Baccano were among the proverbial Fort Darackei welcoming party. This time around, they encountered the newcomers to the fort and explained a little bit about Mioura, Fort Darackei, and the ruins that the researchers hoped to investigate. They offered to escort them to the bridge in the east on the way to Dokani Castle, but refused to go beyond that. True to their word, they helped them fend off monsters, and they left them to their own devices, wishing them the best of luck. Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past During Arplakoon's fourth dream, Eranni and Baccano hastily tried to get all of the fort's newcomers into the safety of the walls following the skeleton wolf attack. Several of them -- Raanya Daarimo, Karsuri ne Humility, and Hjördís Ermentrud -- announced that they had seen a suspicious necromancer lurking around the fort and had threatened the inhabitants within it. Worried, Baccano and Eranni suggested that they give that news to the governor. When those same people were leaving the fort, Baccano offered to have her and Eranni escort them as far as the bridge. Absinthe expressed "concern" that abandoning their post would get them in trouble, to which Baccano coldly said that protecting researchers was part of their job. Nonetheless, the point about leaving the fort unmanned was duly noted, and she let them choose which of the two to bring with them. Because of his greater knowledge of the area, Eranni was chosen, much to his joy. On the way to Danazzi Bridge, Eranni answered a few questions about Mioura and Fort Darackei to the best of his ability. When the party tried to sneak past a slumbering krenshar, Eranni unfortunately awakened it with a clumsy misstep, and they had to fight it. Once it was dispatched, Eranni brought them to the rotting bridge that led across the Abyssal Gorge. They were able to fix the bridge, and Eranni promised to let the governor know what they had done so he could properly compensate them. With that, he left to return to the fort. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:No Spoilers